Actions and Consequences
by BlackFox12
Summary: Mr. Caplan reintroduces corporal punishment in Angel Grove's school, and uses it on Jason when the Red Ranger has to run out of lessons so that he can fight Rita's monsters


**Actions and Consequences**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Mr. Caplan reintroduces corporal punishment in Angel Grove's school, and uses it on Jason when the Red Ranger has to run out of lessons so that he can fight Rita's monsters

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers

* * *

Standing outside the office, Jason wasn't really feeling that nervous. Sure, he was probably going to end up getting detention – yet again – and it sucked; but he was going to have to accept those consequences. He couldn't stop being a Power Ranger – even if it meant that his school work was going to suffer.

Mr. Caplan came out of the office, and – for a moment – looked surprised to see Jason standing there. Then, he seemed to remember what Jason had done, and took a step backwards. "Come inside, Jason Scott."

At least it wasn't his full name, but Jason tended to notice that parents and teachers only used his first name and surname when he was in big trouble. Okay, he'd skipped out on a few lessons – but surely it couldn't be _that_ bad. Certainly not as important as saving the world... not that he could tell anyone about it outside the group.

As he stepped into the office, Jason let himself think about how much simpler his life – and the lives of the other Power Rangers – would be if they could tell people what they did. Everyone knew about the Power Rangers, but their identity had to remain a secret. No one would believe that a group of teenagers were responsible for saving the world innumerable times. Or, worse, if they _were_ believed, they might be forbidden from actually doing anything.

Mr. Caplan sat down behind the desk, and indicated that Jason should take a seat. Though normally the principal was stern, there was a certain grimness to him that Jason had never seen before. "Are you aware of the new policy regarding punishments in this school? Letters have been sent out to the parents of the children at this school, and most of them have approved the new system – including yours."

"What kind of new system?" Jason asked warily.

"Since detention has no effect on you students, a motion has been approved to reintroduce corporal punishment into Angel Grove High."

"Corporal punishment? Do you mean...?" Jason's voice trailed off.

"I'm talking about giving you a caning, Mr. Scott. Six of the best for the classes you've skipped out from." Mr. Caplan stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He unlocked it, and took out a long, thin cane, before turning back to Jason. "You can bend over the desk."

It took Jason a moment or two to realise just how serious the principal was. He was sure that he could run off; or use his Ranger abilities to get away from this punishment. But he knew he would have to be responsible. Fact was, Mr. Caplan was well within his rights to punish Jason – and since he had no choice but to keep his identity secret from _everyone_, Jason knew that he would have to accept these consequences.

Slowly, Jason stood up. He pushed the chair out of the way, and slowly leaned over the desk, reaching out to grab the far edge. He could keep his feet on the ground, but just about – and though he was wearing jeans, he was aware of just how stretched they were over his behind.

When Jason felt the cane resting on his bottom, he tensed up almost automatically. "You should feel privileged, Mr. Scott," Mr. Caplan commented. "You're the first student to experience the bite of the cane."

"That's a privilege I could do without," Jason muttered before he could help himself. Luckily, Mr. Caplan didn't seem to have heard him – or just chose to ignore his comment.

For a few moments, Mr. Caplan just tapped the cane against the middle of Jason's bottom – as if testing his aim. Then, he raised the cane and brought it down hard.

Jason bit his lower lip, unable to believe how much one single strike from a thin stick could hurt. When the second one landed lower, he gripped the desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. The third and fourth blows made him gasp – and when the fifth landed right on top of one of the other cane stripes, his teeth dug painfully into his lip.

"Last one," Mr. Caplan said. "Brace yourself."

The final stroke was even harder, if that was possible. Jason grunted, and lay there for a few moments, wondering if he was supposed to get up – or wait until he was told he could.

"You can go now," Mr. Caplan said.

It took Jason a few moments to be able to unclench his fingers enough to be able to let go of the desk. He slowly stood up, managing to resist the urge to rub his sore bottom. "I think I can say that that is a very effective punishment," he said.

"Well, that's good. Don't make it necessary for me to do that again."

Since he couldn't make a promise like that, Jason simply nodded and left the office.


End file.
